Amnésique
by Serpent d'Argent
Summary: Ils étaient mariés, enfin ils le sont toujours, mais pas pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je pousse la porte de l'hôpital, encore une fois. Mes pas me guident sans que j'ai besoin d'y penser vers la chambre numéro 257, la chambre de mon mari. Ça fait maintenant 4 ans, 3 mois, et 9 neuf jours qu'il est dans le coma. Au début je venais le voir chaque jours dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille puis, au bout de deux ans, 730 jours, j'ai commencé à ne venir qu'une fois par semaine. Je suis venue hier donc je ne devrais pas être là mais j'ai reçue un hibou ce matin. Il s'est réveillé.

Les couloirs n'en finissent plus, j'ai presque une envie de courir. Je vais enfin revoir la couleur acier de ses yeux qui pendant longtemps reflétaient du dégoût, mais qui m'ont tant manqué. J'arrive devant la porte et des doutes s'installent. Qu'elle va être sa réaction en me voyant, j'ai du changer en quatre ans ? Va-t-il se souvenir de la nouvelle que je lui ai annoncé juste avant son accident ? Mon cœur bat à deux cent à l'heure, mes mains deviennent moites, j'ai trop chaud. Puis ma raison refait surface, je suis sa femme, je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

Ma vision est tellement brouillée que je ne distingue même plus les murs. J'essaye de sortir le plus vite possible de cet enfer, de cet hôpital. Mes jambes continues de trembler, inlassablement, et je me sens tomber. Alors je reste là, à l'angle d'un couloir et je pleures, je pleures comme je n'avais pas pleuré depuis l'annonce de son accident. Mon corps entier est secoué de sanglots et je ne peux plus m'arrêter, alors j'attends, j'attends de me calmer pour que mon cerveau puisse enfin réfléchir et que mes jambes puissent à nouveau me porter.

J'utilise un ultime mouchoir et me relève. Plus d'une demie heure s'est écoulée depuis que le médecin m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de le faire. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, dans ses yeux. L'amour que je pouvais y lire avant l'accident avait disparu, laissant place au dégoût d'autrefois, à la haine. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas revoir cette lueur destructrice dans ses si beaux yeux, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne se réveille pas plutôt que de le voir me détester encore une fois. De le voir se demander pourquoi il s'est marié avec une femme comme moi, une sang de bourbe comme moi. Je ne sais pas si je le supporterai, de n'être plus à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire imposteur, car s'est ce que je suis désormais, je ne suis plus sa femme mais une sorcière qui lui a volé des années de sa vie.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, où je dois aller. Mon univers entier s'est écroulé avec un seul mot, amnésique. Plus aucun souvenir de l'époque où nous étions ensemble n'habite sa mémoire. J'ai beau me dire que tout ira bien, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois plus. Mes amis me disent tour à tour de ne pas m'en faire, que ses souvenirs vont réapparaître petit à petit, qu'il faut juste attendre. Attendre comme j'ai attendu quatre années qu'il revienne à lui, pour le voir me haïr. Alors je leur ai dis que je n'avais plus la force d'attendre et je suis partis. Et maintenant je parcours les rues du chemin de traverse, sans but, si ce n'est celui d'oublier que l'homme que j'aime me déteste.

OoOoOoO

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en un mouvement qui ne me parait pas naturel. La lumière qui baigne la pièce est trop vive, je ne peu rien distinguer. Petit à petit mes yeux s'accoutument à cette clarté et des formes apparaissent. Je suis dans une chambre, mais pas la mienne. Au lieu de l'habituelle vert et argent tous les meubles sont blancs, sans vie. La pièce n'est pas grande et , force est de le reconnaître, n'a aucun style. Où suis-je encore tombé ? J'ai du trop boire, encore une fois. Il faut vraiment que je dise à Parkinson d'arrêter ses petites fêtes pour un temps. A chaque fois que je me réveille après je me retrouve dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, généralement en charmante compagnie et avec un mal de tête abominable.

Je laisse quelques minutes s'écouler et commence à remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas. Je regarde mon corps tout engourdi, je suis vêtu d'une affreuse blouse blanche. Je m'assois, mes yeux regardent vers ma gauche et tombent sur un bouquet de fleurs. Mon regard glisse sur le mur et tombe sur la porte de la chambre, je distingue un numéro :257. Mon cerveau commence à faire le rapprochement. Les meubles blanc, l'immonde blouse que je porte, le bouquet de fleur et le numéro sur la porte. Je suis a l'hôpital.

Je me laisse retomber sur le lit. Qu'as-tu encore fais Malfoy ? Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ? J'essaye de me souvenir des événements qui ont pu me conduire ici, mais rien ne viens. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est le retour de ma 8e année à bord du Poudlard Express. J'étais à la fois triste de quitter ce qui avait été ma maison bien plus que le manoir de mes parents et impatient de pouvoir commencer ma nouvelle vie de sorcier. Et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce souvenir ? Une journée, une semaine ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Une tête apparue dans l'encadrement, suivie d'un corps tout habillé de blanc. Un médecin, sans doute. Il n'y a que quelques mètres qui séparent la porte de mon lit. La personne qui vient d'entrer les franchis et se poste devant mon lit sans relever la tête. Elle prend ensuite un dossier qu'elle lit. Je regarde la silhouette plus attentivement bien que ma vision soit encore embrouillée, c'est un homme. Roux. Je me réveille dans un hopital et la première personne que je vois est un roux ! Merlin, je vous jure de ne plus jamais boire de ma vie. Il n'a pas l'air de s'apercevoir que je le regarde alors je me racle la gorge. Il sursaute.

Il relève la tête et me fixe avec de grand yeux. Je sais que je ne dois pas être à mon avantage vêtu de cette espèce de tunique mais quand même, c'est pas une raison pour me fixer ainsi. Après quelques secondes il se reprend :

_ « Mr Malfoy ! quelle surprise de vous voir éveillé. Enfin, je veux dire que je... nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir sortir un jour de ce coma. »

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte celui-la ? Sortir du coma ? Parce que j'étais dans le coma ? Oh, donc cet horrible mal de tête n'est pas du a l'alcool. Mais alors pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus de rien ? J'ai du prendre un coup sur la tête, c'est sûrement un de ces Gryffondors, ils vont voir ce qui arrive quand on frappe un Mafoy !

_ « Mr Malfoy, vous allez bien ? Surtout ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le médecin qui s'occupe de vous. »

Il est malin lui, ne bougez pas, ne bougez pas. Comme si j'avais envie que quelqu'un me voit dans cette tenue. Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Et puis je ne sais même pas où je suis, un hopital moldu ? Je n'espère pas être tombé assez bas pour me faire soigner par des moldus.

A peine quelques minutes après le départ de l'autre imbécile roux un autre homme en blouse blanche entre dans ma chambre. Celui-ci est plus petit que le premier mais, Merlin merci, il n'est pas roux.

_ « Mr Malfoy, je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je suis le docteur Burnett et je suis celui qui s'est occupé de vous durant vos quatre années de coma. »

QUATRE ANS ! Non mais ils sont tous fou ma parole ! J'ai du mal entendre, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

_ « Excusez moi, vous avez bien dit quatre ans de coma ? demandais-je avec un maigre espoir.

_ Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis, répond le médecin. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je vais vous poser quelques questions. Alors pour commencer que vous rappelez vous concernant l'accident ?

_ Euh, j'ai eu un accident ? Je demande encore.

_ Ah je vois, nous allons faire plus simple. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez et à combien de temps remonte-t-elle ?

_ J'étais dans le train qui me ramenait chez moi, mais je ne sais plus la date. Quel jour sommes nous ?

_ Nous sommes le 17 mars 2009.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, vous venez de me dire que j'ai été dans le coma 4 ans, or j'ai terminé mais études en 2002 donc nous devrions être en 2006.

_ Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dis Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas tombé dans le coma en 2002 mais en 2005. Malheureusement, à ce que je vois vous n'avez aucun souvenir datant de la période entre 2002 et 2005.

_ Vous voulez dire que j'ai perdu 3 années de ma vie !

_ J'en ai bien peur Mr Malfoy. Je vais devoir avertir votre femme, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, certaines amnésie ne sont que passagères. »

Ouhla doucement, il vient de dire quoi le monsieur, que j'avais une femme ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai finis par me marier avec Parkinson ! Finalement le coma était peut-être préférable.

_ « Je suis marié?! »


	2. Chapter 2

Voila voila ! Un deuxième petit chapitre en avance puisqu'il ne devait arriver que dimanche :) Je ne pourrai pas le poster dimanche donc le voici, mais à l'avenir j'essaierai d'être régulière, promis :) Je vous donne donc rendez-vous tous les dimanches !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. JE suis marié, j'ai une femme. Et elle m'a rendu visite pendant toute ces années, en m'amenant des fleurs. Bon d'accord, les fleurs je ne suis pas fan, mais quand même ! Je me demande bien avec qui je me suis marié, je croyais que c'était avec Parkinson mais elle ne m'aurait jamais apporté de fleurs. Et maintenant que j'y pense elle ne m'aurais jamais attendu aussi longtemps... J'aurai du demander au médecin mais j'étais tellement sous le choc que j'ai oublié. Tant pis j'aurais la surprise, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Connaissant mes goûts ce doit être une sang-pur, blonde et pulpeuse, assez grande mais plus petite que moi.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer quelqu'un, une femme. Elle a une silhouette fine et plutôt petite, mais elle gagne de la hauteur avec ses cheveux. Ceux-ci forme une masse autour de son vissage. Je me concentre sur ses traits dans l'espoir de reconnaître celle qui doit être ma femme mais rien ne viens. Je me redresse pour mieux la voir et plisse les yeux.

Elle n'ose pas s'approcher de moi, je le sens, elle a peur. Elle finit quand même par faire quelques pas dans me direction et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je les ai déjà vu ces yeux, je ne sais plus où mais je les ai déjà vu. Elle continue de s'approcher puis finit par n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je distingue des cernes sous ses yeux, sans doute ici à cause de moi. J'observe encore plus attentivement son vissage, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, puis ses cheveux. Et soudain je la reconnais.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Granger ? Je lance d'une voix acerbe, qui, elle, n'a pas changé.

_ Le médecin m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais réveillé, répond-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et je préfère Hermionne s'il te plait, pas Granger.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu préfère ! Et je t'ai posé une question alors répond ! je commence à m'énerver.

_ Je viens de te le dire, le médecin m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu étais réveillé alors je suis venu te voir.

_ Depuis quand on est assez proche pour que tu vienne me rendre visite à l'hôpital ?

_ Depuis le 24 juin 2004, Drago, et même avant.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Drago espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Et pourquoi une date aussi précise ? Je demande alors que des larmes commence à couler le long de ses joues.

_ Parce qu'à cette date nous sommes devenus mari et femme, dit elle dans un souffle.

Alors j'éclate de rire, un rire froid et sans aucune joie. Pour qui elle se prend celle là, de quel droit elle débarque ici et me dis qu'elle est ma femme ? Pendant que je ris elle continue de pleurer, en silence.

_ Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Granger, jamais un Malfoy ne se serrait rabaissé a épouser une moins que rien comme toi, une sang de bourbe.

_ C'est pourtant la vérité Drago. Me dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

_ Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'appeler Drago, si tu recommence encore une fois je... »

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et cette fois-ci ce n'est plus une, mais deux personnes qui passent l'encadrement. L'homme, aux cheveux noir, s'approche de mon lit suivi d'une femme..., Merlin je deviens fou ou quoi ! Il y en a partout ! Calme toi Drago, calme toi, c'est juste une couleur de cheveux. Je les regarder attentivement tour à tour, non je ne rêve pas, c'est bien mon cher Potter et sa Weasmoche. Je continu de penser que j'aurai mieux fait de rester dans le coma.

_ « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Potter ? Tu as fini par en avoir assez de traîner avec de la vermine ? Ou je te manquais peut-être ?

J'attends... Rien... Bizarre. Sa seule réaction est de se tourner vers Granger. Ah, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Elle pleure, encore, à croire qu'elle ne sait faire que ça Madame je-sais-tout.

_ Tu sais quoi Potter, finis-je par dire a bout de patience, tu vas prendre ta Weasmoche et ta sans de bourbe, et vous allez tous les trois sortir de ma chambre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce cirque, d'abord elle qui vient et prétend être ma femme puis toi qui me rend visite comme si nous étions des amis de longue date ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez, continuais-je d'un ton menaçant, mais sachez qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy ! Alors le prochain qui remet les pieds dans cette pièce en sortira à coup de Doloris, j'espère avoir été assez clair. »

OoOoOoO

Je bois la dernière gorgée de ma bièreaubeurre et je me lève, direction Fleury et Bott. Le temps s'est éclairci, dans le ciel les nuages ne forment plus une masse compact grise, quelques rayons parviennent à éclairer le chemin de traverse. J'arrive devant ma boutique préféré, une librairie. Après Poudlard c'est le deuxième endroit où je me sens le plus chez moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais l'odeur et l'ambiance qui y règne me rappelle la bibliothèque de mon ancienne école et je me sens en sécurité.

Je me balade dans les rayons que je connais par cœur. Mes yeux balayent les titres des ouvrages puis se stoppent au niveau d'un livre avec une couverture bordeaux assez épais. Je lis les lettres d'or sur le dessus du livre : « Vadrouille avec les Goules ». Je vais le prendre, ça pourrait intéresser Scorpius.

Je me dirige vers le libraire pour acheter mon livre mais je remarque alors qu'une chose me manque, mon sac. Oh non, ce n'est pas possible, dans ma précipitation j'ai du l'oublier à l'hôpital, et il est hors de question que j'y retourne ! De toute façon Drago finira bien par sortir de cet hôpital et je n'aurais qu'a aller le récupérer à ce moment.

Je sors donc de la boutique, parcours quelques mètres et me prépare à tranplaner. Plop ! J'arrive dans le jardin devant la maison des Potter, il n'est pas encore midi. Les enfants d'Harry et Ginny jouent avec un souafle, se faisant tous les deux des passes. D'où je suis je ne vois pas Scorpius, il doit être a l'intérieur en train de lire. Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée et je ne sais pas si je suis prête a les revoir, avec leurs yeux emplis de pitié. Surtout, je ne sais pas si je suis prête a voir Scorpius, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris. Que vais-je lui dire ? Que son père ne se souviens même plus de son existence ? Pire, qu'il me méprise et que ce doit en être de même pour lui ? Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ça, pas après la matinée que je viens de vivre. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui dire que son père, l'homme que nous avons été voir tous les deux a l'hôpital depuis son plus jeune age nous déteste.

_ « Maman ! Tu es rentrée ! J'ai été sage tu sais, me dit-il en souriant a pleine dent, très fier de lui.

Je m'abaisse pour me mettre a sa hauteur et le prend dans mes bras. Il a l'air tellement heureux de me voir, je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire maintenant. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et m'écarte un peu pour pouvoir lui parler.

_ Alors mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Je lui demande en voyant qu'il a toujours les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

_ Oui, heureusement que j'avais pris Pipo, parce que sinon je ne me serai pas rendormi, me reproche-t-il l'air bougon.

Pipo est l'hyppogriffe en peluche que lui a offert Harry pour son premier anniversaire. Depuis Scorpius a entendu au moins une centaine de fois les aventures de Buck, volant au dessus du lac, majestueux. Il adore qu'on lui raconte des histoire avec des créatures magiques, surtout quand elles ont eu un lien avec son papa. Est-ce que Harry lui a dit que son papa s'était pris un coup d'hyppogriffe et était tombé a terre ? Oui, bien sur, et ils avaient tous bien rit, même Drago en aurai rit je pense, s'il avait été la...

_ Je suis désolée mon cœur, mais je devais y aller tu sais, lui dis-je en décidant de me lancer. Le hibou que j'ai reçu à la maison cette nuit était venu nous dire que papa était réveillé, je continue en attendant sa réaction.

_ C'est quoi son Pipo à papa ? Me demande-t-il. Parce que pour qu'il dorme aussi bien et que le jour ne le réveille pas il doit avoir un super Pipo, dit-il en me regardant, attendant une réponse.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il ai besoin d'un doudou mon chéri, il ne fait pas le même dodo que toi tu sais, essayais-je de lui faire comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'il dort aussi longtemps, j'hésite a continuer.

_ Je savais que c'était pas normal ! Et moi je suis content qu'il soit réveillé, parce que je veux un papa ! Me lance-t-il d'un air résigné.

_ Tu sais Scorpius, après avoir dormis aussi longtemps ton papa a certainement oublié plein de chose comme, son livre préféré, sa maison, ses amis...

_ Mais il a pas oublié que c'est mon papa hein ? Parce que sinon moi j'en veux pas ! Je veux un autre papa, qui soit vraiment la ! Je veux jouer avec lui comme le font Lili et Sirius avec tonton Harry ! Et je veux qu'il me raconte des histoire ! Et qu'il me porte sur ses genoux !»

Sa voix est tremblante et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je ne peux pas lui promettre ceci, et il le voit bien. Quand Drago dormait il espérait qu'en se réveillant il trouverai un père, le père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il le connaît pourtant, je lui est tout dis sur lui, mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffit plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Bon, c'est décidé, j'y retourne ! … Non je ne peux pas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir ! … Il va bien falloir récupérer ton sac ma vielle ! … Je pourrai très bien attendre qu'il sorte ! … Et après tu te dis Gryffondor ?! … On ne m'a jamais prévenu que l'homme que j'aime me mépriserai a nouveau après être devenu amnésique ! … Sérieusement ?! Qui aurai pu prédire ça ?! Trelawney et ses tasses peut-être ? Allons Hermione courage, c'est ton mari ... C'était ... Non ça l'est toujours … Pas pour lui ... Mais pour toi oui ! Et tu ne vas pas attendre ici à rien faire ! …

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une demi heure que je me trouve devant la cheminée, poudre en main. J'hésite, dois-je y aller ? Bien sur que oui ! Ais-je envie de le voir ? Je ne crois pas non. Mais je suis Hermione ! Et la raison l'emporte toujours sur l'envie ! Alors j'y vais !

J'énonce clairement « Sainte Mangouste ! » et POP ! Me voilà dans le hall d'entré de l'hôpital. Je pourrai encore reculer mais après tout, qu'ais-je à perdre ?

J'inspire un bon coup et tend la main vers la poignée de la porte de la chambre où dort mon mari amnésique qui me déteste. Je viens juste récupérer mon sac, je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Il faudra bien que je passe un peu de temps, voir beaucoup, avec lui certes, mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit près.

_ « Entrez ! Crit-il.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce simple mot sortit de sa bouche me donne des frissons ? Je pousse lentement la porte, de peur que quand il me verra il me jette un vase à la figure. Si si, je vous assure qu'il en est capable.

_ Je... Je suis venu récupérer mon sac. Désolée je l'ai oublié en partant hier, m'excusais-je en n'osant même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ C'est rien, il est là, sur la fauteuil, me dit-il en me désignant sa droite du menton.

Je traverse donc la pièce, en passant devant le pied de son lit. Je sens son regard pesé sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve la situation injuste et le silence m'oppresse. J'ai dans ma tête des tas de souvenirs que lui n'a pas et que visiblement il ne voudra jamais plus avoir. Mon cœur se serre, je veux sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, sa voix vient briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Je me retourne vers lui, alors que je m'apprêtais a rejoindre la sortie de sa chambre, pas très Griffondor je le reconnais. Je lève les yeux et me résigne à croiser son regard. Aussitôt ais-je rencontre ses yeux gris que je pense a Scorpius et je me dis qu'il a le droit de savoir, de savoir qu'il a un fils qui n'attend que lui .

_ En effet, je répond, intimidée par son regard dur sur moi, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu sois près à entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire...

_J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je fais marier a une sang de …

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Dis-je en l'interrompant en plein milieux de sa phrase, je ne tolérerais plus aucune insulte, alors si tu veux qu'on discute tu m'appelles Hermione, c'est clair ?

J'avais parler durement à mon tour, mais c'était ça ou alors je fondais en larme, et face a lui, le Drago arrogant de Poudlard, sûrement pas ! Je vins me poster sur sa gauche, les mains sur les hanches en attendant qu'il parle, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

_ Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ? Demandais-je en sentant l'impatience me gagner. Je suis attendu alors si tu pouvais faire vite, cela m'arrangerai, continuais-je de moins en moins encline a discuter. »

OoOoOoO

Je la regarde, les poings sur les hanches et je suis forcé d'accepter l'évidence... Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime comme jamais je n'ai vu personne m'aimer, sans rien attendre en retour, juste simplement, purement. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ses yeux sont tristes, cherchant dans les miens l'amour qu'elle voudrait y lire mais qu'elle ne trouve pas. Alors elle se met en colère et je la laisse faire, ça devra bien sortir un jour de toute façon, tout cet amour pendant si longtemps refoulé qu'elle va me faire exploser au visage.

« _ Je veux tout savoir Hermione, dis-je, espérant l'apaiser en l'appelant par son prénom.

_ Pourquoi ce retournement de situation ? se méfie-t-elle. La dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé tu me détestais et maintenant tu es près a m'écouter ?

_ J'ai parlé avec ma mère, lui expliquais-je, et elle m'a ouvert les yeux, même si j'ai eu et ai toujours beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

_ Et que t'a-t-elle dit de plus que ce que j'aurai pu moi-même te dire ? Je suis impatiente d'entendre pourquoi elle ne s'est pas fait insulter quand elle t'en a parlé contrairement à moi ! Me réplique-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, tout à fait convenable soit dit en passant.

_ Rien de bien particulier, mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en ma mère et je l'ai toujours beaucoup respecté, contrairement a mon père. Alors quand elle m'a dit que je t'aimais, que j'avais même bravé son interdiction de te voir pour être avec toi, au risque de me fâcher avec elle, ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc. Je sais que jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de ne plus la revoir si je ne t'avais pas aimé d'un amour sincère, plus fort que le lien qui m'unit à ma mère.

A la fin de mon petit discours j'ose enfin lever les yeux vers elle, que j'avais soigneusement gardé baissé tout le long de ma tirade. J'ai changé, en à peine une journée je suis passé du gamin que j'étais i ans a l'homme que j'étais avec elle, amoureux. Je dois lui dire, elle doit le comprendre.

_ Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que les choses sont revenues à la normal. En ce qui me concerne je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de touts les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Mais je suis près a laisser le gamin que je suis redevenu de côté. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?

Un long silence... Je l'observe attendant une réponse... Quand soudain...

_ Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Explose-t-elle. Hier encore je n'étais qu'une sang de bourbe abominable qui ne méritait même pas de vivre et aujourd'hui tu veux me faire croire que tout ça, toutes ces insultes, tu ne les penses plus ?! Ahahah, rit-t-elle froidement, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais aussi sotte ? Pas de chance Malfoy, on ne m'appelle pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien !

_ Voyons Hermione calme toi, écoute je suis désolé d'accord, dis-je d'un ton doux pour l'apaiser. Essaye de me comprendre, c'est la seule chose que je te demande en ce moment. Je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital, sans savoir pourquoi j'y étais et on m'a appris que j'étais marié a une femme que je pensais détester. Il y a de quoi être perdu non ?

_ Et toi quand tu es perdu tu insultes les gens ?! Me demande-t-elle ahurie. A ton tour d'essayer de me comprendre ! J'ai été appelé un soir par l'hôpital pour entendre que mon mari avait eu un accident ! Alors j'ai accouru le plus vite possible et une fois arrivé on m'a annoncé qu'il avait échappé de peu a la mort suite a un accident de balai ! Et qu'il ne se réveillerai probablement pas tout de suite, s'il se réveillai un jour ! Alors excuse-moi de m'être attendu a d'autres retrouvailles que celles que tu m'as données !

_ Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'excuser, et je l'ai déjà fais...

_ Et c'est loin d'être suffisant, crois moi !

_ Que faut-il que je fasse de plus ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Quand je te vois dans cet état crois-moi j'aimerai me souvenir, de toi, de nous ! Mais rien ne me viens, j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve rien qui puisse me raccrocher a toi ! Je suis désolé...

Son regard est si triste que je m'en veux de voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes par ma faute. Elle me semble si fragile en cet instant, j'aurai presque envie de la prendre dans mes bras... J'en ai envie en fait. Finalement il me reste peut être quelques sentiments de tendresse envers elle...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je lutte pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois devant lui, mais je l'entend s'excuser et c'est de plus en plus difficile. Je me racle la gorge.

_ Je... Je vais y aller, lui dis-je, encore désolée pour le sac, continuais-je en me retournant vers la porte.

_ Non, reste, s'il te plaît, chuchote-t-il.

_ Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un peu d'air pour le moment, je ne pense pas que rester...

_ Aide-moi a me souvenir, me coupe-t-il la parole.

Je reste un moment entre la porte et le lit, je le regarde me fixer, attendre que je dise quelque chose. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le maintenir loin de sa propre vie ? Non je ne l'ai pas, et je me sentirai coupable de la faire.

Je finis donc par céder, de toute façon je devrai bien lui expliquer un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi pas maintenant. Je me dirige vers le fauteuil à sa droite en prenant l'album photo dans mon sac mais il me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. D'abord réticente à cause de cette soudaine proximité, je pousse un soupir puis je me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Merlin, pourquoi faut-il qu'il est toujours cette odeur qui m'a tant manqué ?

_ « Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il en désignant l'album photo du menton.

_ Oui, alors hum, dis-je en ouvrant la première page de l'album, lorsque cette photo à été prise cela faisait quatre mois que nous sortions ensemble. Bien sur les autres ne le savaient pas, ni tes amis, ni le miens. Cette relation était pour le moins compliquée, on devait toujours être très prudents et ne jamais sortir ensemble en public, les gens risquaient de nous reconnaître. Alors ce jour là tu es venu me voir et tu m'as demandé si j'avais sur moi de la monnaie moldu. Tu n'imagines pas le choc que j'ai eu en t'entendant me dire ça. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi et tu m'as répondu que si on ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble la où les sorciers nous connaissaient alors nous allions aller là où il n'y a pas de sorcier. J'ai éclaté de rire mais j'ai ensuite vu que tu étais sérieux et ça m'a touché. Tu étais près à aller côtoyer les moldus pour que l'on puisse passer l'après midi ensemble, loin des regards, simplement tous les deux.

Ce n'est que lorsque Drago se moqua légèrement de moi en me disant que si je commençais à pleurer dès la première photo on en aurai pour toute la nuit que je me rendis compte que des larmes m'avaient échappées. Ce souvenir représente la première preuve d'amour de Drago à mon égard.

_ « Oui, tu as raison, c'est idiot désolé, je m'excuse en m'essuyant les yeux. Donc, je disais, on se promenait tous les deux dans le Londres moldu et on est tombé sur un photomaton.

_ Un quoi ?!

_ Un photomaton, répétais-je en souriant. Tu as eu exactement cette réaction quand je te l'ai dis la première fois. C'est une sorte de grande boite ou on a d'ailleurs eu du mal à rentrer à deux. On pourra y retourner si tu veux, quand tu sortiras, tentais-je d'une petite voix.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Alors, dis-je en tournant la page, ah oui !

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_ Ben c'est toi, dis-je en réprimant un fou rire.

_ Je vois bien que c'est moi mais qu'est ce que j'ai dans les cheveux ? Et partout sur mon visage ? Et mes vêtements ? Dit-il en se penchant sur la photo pour mieux voir.

_ Oh, alors dans tes cheveux ce sont des œufs, sept si je me souviens bien. Sur ton visage c'est de la farine, ou du sucre, je sais plus trop, et tes vêtement sont imbibés de lait. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt fier de moi et du résultat, dis-je en ne pouvant plus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui me vaut un regard noir.

_ Et je peux savoir comment et pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans un tel état ?

_ Le comment est simple, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais sous la main et je te l'ai jeté au visage.

_ Voyez-vous ça, madame lance des œufs et de la farine sur des gens et s'est moi qu'on enferme dans un hôpital ? Dit-il en secouant la tête.

_ Hey ! C'était entièrement de ta faute ! Tu es rentré dans la cuisine alors que j'étais en train de préparer un gâteau. En bon Serpentard tu es arrivé par derrière et je ne t'es pas entendu. Tu as pris un peu de farine dans le sachet et de me l'as mis dans les cheveux. Alors que tu savais très bien que je déteste qu'on me touche les cheveux, ajoutais-je avec un regard noir. Donc pour me venger j'ai pris à mon tour une poignée de farine et je te l'ai lancé. Tu rigolais moins tout d'un coup et j'ai vu dans ton regard que je ferai mieux de partir. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement tu m'as attrapé et cassé un œuf sur la tête. Ce que tu ne vois pas sur la photo c'est que j'étais exactement dans le même état que toi. On a fait une course poursuite dans la maison en se lançant diverses projectiles.

_ Je dois dire que je ne vous voyez pas comme ça Miss Granger, dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec son sourire en coin. Et après qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ On a du tout nettoyer bien sur, on a passé toute la journée à ranger et à ... disons … se réconcilier.

_ Se réconcilier ? Et on a une manière spécial de se « réconcilier » ? demande-t-il en ne haussant qu'un seul sourcil cette fois-ci.

_Euh … dis-je en me sentant rougir. »

OoOoOoO

Elle rougit, j'y crois pas. On est censé être marié et elle rougit en me parlant de... ça. Bon d'accord, c'est bizarre d'associer Moi, Granger et Sexe mais bon, on a bien du le faire quand même. Et puis je ne me serai pas marié avec elle si elle ne me convenait pas de ce point de vue là. Elle n'est pas si mal que ça, ...arrête de penser à ça Drago, concentre toi.

_ « Alors la suivante, enchaîne-t-elle comme ci de rien n'était, c'est une de mes favorites, elle est affiché en grand dans notre chambre d'ailleurs. »

Je lui prend doucement l'album des mains et j'observe attentivement la photo. Je comprend pourquoi elle l'aime, c'est une photo en noir en blanc sur ce que je crois être la Tour Eiffel, elle est magnifique. Je tiens Granger par les épaules de manière assez possessive, je dois le reconnaître et elle a passé son bras autour de ma taille. Elle est très belle avec une robe très simple qui lui va à merveille et ses cheveux remontés en chignon mais ce n'est pas ce qui me frappe. Ce sont nos sourire, rayonnant, éblouissant et surtout plein de bonheur. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir souris de cette manière pour aucune autre photo avant celle-ci, du moins dans ce qui me reste de mes souvenirs. J'ai l'air vraiment … Heureux. Pendant que je continu à regarder la photo elle reprend le cours de ses explications.

_ « Tu n'as jamais été très fort en géographie mais oui, nous sommes bien au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, à Paris », me dit-elle en souriant.

Et en la regardant sourire je comprend un peu mieux comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de cette née moldu, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, et ses yeux... Attendez ! Comment ça je ne suis pas_ très fort en géographie, _je suis un Malfoy non d'une bouse de dragon, je suis doué en tous ! Croyez-moi je ne vais pas me laisser rabaisser de la sorte, surtout pas par ma _femme._

_ « Ah oui j'oubliais, j'ai à mes côtés la pire madame-je-sais-tout de tous les temps !fis-je sur un ton magistral, ce qui me valu un coup de coude dans les côtes et un grand sourire.

_ Moque toi, ça ne me fait absolument rien ! Me répond-t-elle. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, continue-t-elle en relevant le menton, mais tu m'as dis un jour que tu trouvais que ça me donnait un côté de petite intello assez sexy...

_ Et je n'avais pas tort... comme toujours ! Dis en essayant de cacher le compliment sous mon arrogance. Malheureusement je n'ai pas du réussir avec brio puisque je la vis rougir, puis se racler la gorge.

_ Continuons, dit-elle en arrivant sur la prochaine photo. Oh...


	5. Chapter 5

_ Bonjour mes chères lectrices ( que je n'ai pas oublié pendant ces vacances...) ! Voici un cinquième petit chapitre, qui arrive (rangez vos tomates trop mures!) très très très en retard..._

_L'excuse des vacances est-elle valable ? A vous de juger :) En tous cas le voici, comme d'habitude oubliez les fautes d'orthographe ( que vous ne voyez pas, non, non, non ! ) et le reste devrait bien se passer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et que vous oserez ( vous le timides ! Ou flemmards mais chuuuuut...) laisser une petite review:)_

Chapitre 5

Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber si tôt sur une photo de Scorpius et moi. A mes côtés je sens Drago retenir sa respiration quelques secondes et mes propres battements de cœur s'accélèrent. Maintenant que cette image est devant nous je prend pleinement conscience de l'ampleur du gouffre qui nous sépare tous les deux. J'ai beau chercher, aucun mots ne me viennent à l'esprit. Je dois lui parler pourtant, je dois lui dire pour son fils. Le fils qu'il n'a jamais connu... Mais par où dois-je commencer ?

_ « Je... C'est... Il s'appelle Scorpius, il a presque quatre ans, sa couleur préférée est le rouge, il adore le quiditch, surtout avec Harry et ses cousins, mais ce qu'il aime par dessus c'est sa peluche Pipo, dis-je d'une seule trait, et … C'est ton fils...

_ J'avais deviné Granger, calme-toi, me dit-il en me souriant gentiment tout en posant une main sur ma cuisse. »

Ce contact m'électrise plus qu'il ne me rassure. J'essaye de me détendre, en vain, car j'ai peur de sa réaction. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, c'est déjà ça... En fait, il a l'air encore plus gêné que moi.

_ « Alors... Parle moi de lui, parle moi de... Mon fils, continue-t-il en essayant ce mot qui est nouveau pour lui.

_ Et bien je t'ai dis le principal. C'est un petit garçon tellement incroyable qu'une journée ne suffirai pas à le décrire ! Il est plein de surprise ! En même temps il fallait s'en douter, espiègle comme toi, il sait très bien mener son monde à la baguette. Mais il est rare qu'il ai besoin d'utiliser la ruse, il est tellement adorable que tout le monde lui donne tout ce qu'il veut. Un vrai Malfoy !

_ Cela m'étonne de toi que tu acceptes cette situation je dois dire... Tu vas laisser ton fils devenir un petit ingrat imbus de sa personne ?! Mon dieu mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais a ma femme ?!

_ Tu parles sûrement de la vieille rabat joie qui n'aimait pas le bruit et détestait les soirées ? Et bien elle s'est faite débaucher vois-tu !

_ Oh ! Mais qui a donc réussis cet exploit ?! Il faut que j'aille le féliciter de ce pas !

_ Il n'est pas bien difficile à repérer, c'est un blond peroxydé qui a la tête d'une fouine et qui se prend pour le nombril du monde... Je crois qu'il traîne dans le coin en ce moment d'ailleurs... »

Je fais mine d'être pensive et de nouveau le silence s'installe. Même si j'ai l'air sereine a l'extérieur, c'est en fait une toute autre histoire. Je me demande si...

_ « Ça te dirait de le rencontrer ? Ais-je demandé a toute vitesse.

Il se tourne vers moi lentement et lorsque son regard croise le mien je vois qu'il hésite.

_ Je sais que c'est tôt, je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je me disais juste que...

_ Hey relax Hermione, je te jure je vais finir par penser que c'est toi qui devrais être dans ce lit d'hôpital, me lance-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Très drôle, vraiment, lui dis-je un peu sèchement en refermant le carnet qui était toujours dans mes mains. Je t'ai vu hésiter alors je voulais juste te dire que tu n'y ai pas obligé, c'est tout. Après tout il t'a déjà attendu plus de quatre ans alors... »

Je sais que ce n'est pas très jolie ce que je fais, mais en ce moment c'est bien le dernier de me soucis. Avec ces parole j'espère le faire culpabiliser, même si ce n'est clairement pas de sa faute si il a été absent pendant tout ce temps. Mais peut-être fera-t-il passer les envies de son fils avant les siennes...

_ « Il me faut des vêtements ! décrète-t-il d'un seul coup et je le regarde avec des gros yeux. Il est hors de question qu'un Malefoy soit vu avec cet accoutrement ! »dit-il le menton haut et le ton fier.

Je le scrute alors du regard, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans une tenue très... décente. Avec sa blouse fournie par l'hôpital, rien n'est caché a ma vue. Ni ses épaules, ni son torse, ni... Hermione ! Voyons ! Ressaisis-toi ! On est dans un hôpital tout de même...

OoOoOoO

_ « Alors... Où va-t-on ? J'ai le souvenir de l'endroit ou j'allais acheter mes robes étant plus jeune mais... Je dois sûrement déjà en avoir... Chez nous ?

_Évidemment oui mais... Tu es sûr d'être près a revoir tout ça, toute... Ta vie ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas longtemps que tu as accepté l'idée que nous soyons mariés alors... Il vaut peut être mieux de commencer doucement, me dit-elle d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

_ Tu n'as donc pas encore compris Hermione ? J'en ai envie, dis-je en prenant sa main, les heures que je viens de passer avec toi m'ont montré un homme... Avec une vie tout simplement parfaite ! Même dans les jours les plus heureux que j'ai connu je n'avais jamais osé imaginer avoir une vie telle que celle que tu viens de me montrer. Toute mon enfance je n'ai connu que tristesse, peur et noirceur, et je viens de découvrir qu'une autre vie est possible pour moi, une vie pleine de joie, d'amour et de bonheur !

_ Mais cette vie tu ne l'as pas encore vécu...

_ Je l'apprendrai, j'apprendrai tous les souvenirs que j'ai oublié, les destinations de nos vacances, tes plats et tes fleurs préférés, nos activités du dimanche...

_ Une vie ne s'apprend pas Drago, tu ne peux pas simplement « apprendre » par cœur ta vie d'avant, ça ne suffira pas, en tous cas je suis désolée mais ça ne me suffira jamais à moi. Que fais-tu de Scorpius et moi ?! Tu vas aussi apprendre à nous aimer ?! Et si cela ne suffit pas ?! Si malgré tes efforts rien ne viens ?!

_ Voyons Hermione je sais que cela ne suffira pas, je sais que ma tête a oublié mais mon corps lui se souviens. Mon cœur se souvient, de lui, de toi. Ses battement s'accélèrent à chacun de nos contacts, à chaque vision que j'ai des moments passés ensemble. Mes yeux se souviennent des tiens et y cherchent chaque nuances qu'ils connaissent par cœur. Mes oreilles savent distinguer chacune des tes intonations. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'apprendre tout ça, c'est instinctif. Maintenant que ma mère m'a ouvert les yeux et que j'ai vu ces photos rien ne me paraît plus évident que d'être avec toi. Comme un ours qui se souviens comment tuer sa proie, je me souviens comment t'aimer. Et je le fais, chaque seconde depuis que je ne lutte plus contre cet instinct.

J'ai trop parlé. Je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant, lorsque les mots qui me viennent se tarissent dans mon esprit. Alors je la regarde, verser des larmes qui sont une fois de plus sur ses joues à cause de moi. Mais cette fois-ci je ne m'en veux pas, c'est différent. Je sais que je ne lui ai pas fais de mal, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur. On ne peut pas non plus dire que ce sont des larmes de joie, mais cela s'en rapproche. Elle a comprit, enfin, ce que j'essayais de lui dire avec mes yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Il aura fallu un long monologue de ma part mais c'est bon, elle le sait maintenant.

Je l'aime encore.

_Je précise que cette fiction devrait bientôt arriver a sa fin... ( encore 2 ou 3 chapitres ) mais que je ne suis pas contre quelques idées... Donc si jamais des lectrices ont eu des idées en lisant cette fic je suis toute ouïe et je serai ravie de voir si je peux en faire quelque chose. _

_Donc a toutes celles qui ont de l'inspiration ( même farfelue... Au contraire!) n'hésitez plus, votre heure est venue !:)_

_Bisous, Serpent d'Argent :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous, ne pouvant pas poster le chapitre ce weekend je le met dès maintenant. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop trop de fautes :) Pour ce qui est des reviews... Je suis découragée. Je tiens toute fois à remer__cier Delphine03, ElehannDerber, Jastania Sweet et RoseWeasley98 et toutes les autres pour leur soutien, merci à vous :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 6

« _Tu es sure et certaine que c'est une bonne idée ? Me demande-t-il pour la énième fois.

_ Oui oui allez viens, dis-je en le prenant par le bras, tu verra il sera tellement heureux de te voir !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je dois avoir l'air de la dernière des idiotes, ce que je déteste, mais j'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas. En même temps qui le pourrai, mon mari qui sort du coma m'annonce qu'il veut aller voir son fils et ses amis. Son fils ! Qu'il n'a jamais vu, qu'il ne connaît pas !

_ Et si je n'étais pas près ? Après tout c'est tout de même chez les Potter que nous nous rendons, et je ne sais pas si un jour je serai près a aller le voir de mon plein gré... continue-t-il en faisant une moue qui ressemble d'avantage à une grimace.

_Tu te poses trop de question Drago, vous êtes devenu amis pendant les années dont tu n'as aucun souvenir, ne l'oublie pas, dis-je en essayant de le rassurer, avec un sourire encourageant. »

Je l'entend murmurer dans ces moustache quelque chose comme « facile à dire pour elle, amis, amis avec Potter elle est marante elle... » et cela me fait doucement sourire. J'ai hâte de voir leur retrouvailles...

OoOoOoO

Elle compte sur toi Drago, tu ne peux pas te défiler maintenant ! En même c'est normal d'avoir peur, tout ce passe très vite... Mais tu as envie de le voir ton fils, n'est-ce pas ?! Oui oui bien sur mais... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi, je ne le connais pas après tout... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il sera tellement heureux de te voir que ça viendra tout seul !

« _ Tu as raison excuse moi Hermione. Allons-y, je suis près ! Dis-je avec un vrai sourire mais mimant l'enthousiasme.

Une fois arrivé tout s'accélère, je n'ai même pas le temps de regarder autour de moi que je sens atterrir un poids dans mes bras. Et ce poids n'est autre que mon fils, je le comprends lorsque j'entend un « PAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAA » me parvenir aux oreilles. Je suis tétanisé et j'ai l'impression de redevenir un gamin qui tremble de peur. Au bout d'un moment, le petit ne s'étant toujours pas décollé de moi, j'arrive a prononcer dans un souffle,

_ Scorpius... Mon petit garçon, je lui passe la main dans les cheveux et lui rend son étreinte autant que je le peux avec la différence de taille qui nous sépare.

C'est alors qu'il révèle la tête et je le vois alors pour la toute première fois. Il a les yeux plus clairs que sur la photo que j'ai pu voir à l'hôpital. Par contre il à l'air moins heureux... Je m'abaisse pour que nos têtes soient au même niveau en posant un genou à terre.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bonhomme ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

_ Je suis pas petit ! Me dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour faire comme les grands.

_ Ah oui tu n'es pas petit? Je lui demande d'un air innocent.

_ Bah non, maman et bah elle me dit que je suis un grand garçon et que je deviendrai plus grand que mon papa ! Répond-t-il d'une vois fière.

Je me retiens de rire car j'ai compris qu'il prendrai ça pour une moquerie et je ne veux pas rendre triste mon fils que je viens de retrouver. Alors je ne dis rien, mais il me vient une idée...

HOP ! D'un seul coup je le prend par la taille et le jette sur mon épaule comme un sac. Je l'entend rire et je sais alors que ça lui a manqué, d'avoir un père qui le prote comme le font les autres papa. Mais loin de ressentir de la tristesse je suis heureux. Je suis là maintenant, je suis là pour mon fils.

OoOoOoO

Je les vois arriver tous les deux dans le jardin des Potter, le petit sur le grand et je sais que c'est une image que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir. Ils sont tous les deux en train de rire comme des fou, même Drago est essoufflé. Ils ont du faire plusieurs tours dans le jardin dans cette position. Scorpius a l'air aux anges, il a enfin son papa à lui. Ils viennent tous les deux a ma rencontre, Drago reposant Scorpius au sol. Il vient immédiatement se coller à mes jambes, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_ Maman maman ! C'est mon papa ! Il est là ! Dis tu crois qu'il voudrait voir mon Pipo ? Me demande-t-il d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

_ Bien sur mon chérie, mais demande-lui toi-même n'ai pas peur, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il se dirige alors à pas hésitant vers Drago, qui le regarde venir vers lui. Scorpius, une fois l'euphorie passer, doit se rendre compte que Drago est impressionnant avec ses cheveux presque blanc et son visage hautain. Il lève le visage vers lui et Drago s'abaisse comme la première fois.

_ Tu veux bien venir voir mon Pipo, dit-il en regardant ses chaussures et en se tordant les mains.

Drago le remarque et lui prend alors les mains d'un geste naturel en se relevant.

_ Avec plaisirs, ou est-il ce Pipo ? Demande-t-il en conservant la main du petit dans la sienne.

_ Il est dans ma chambre, là-haut, et Scorpius pointe du doigt les escaliers au fond de la pièce.

_ Tu m'y emmènes ? l'interroge-t-il doucement.

Scorpius se tourne alors vers moi qui n'ai toujours pas bougé d'une baguette, comme si il attendait l'autorisation. Je lui donne donc mon consentement en hochant le tête et en lui souriant. J'hésite un moment à les suivre, puis je me dis que je vais plutôt aller retrouver les Potter dans le jardin. Ils ont besoin de faire connaissance tous les deux, enfin.

OoOoOoO

Je monte les escaliers, entraîné par Scopius qui me tire par la main. Une fois arrivé en haut je me retrouve dans un long couloir décoré au murs de dessins d'enfants. Je me demande si certain sont à Scorpius. Il m'entraîne ensuite vers la deuxième porte sur notre gauche. Il ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans une chambre, pas très grande et peu décorée. Je dirai même qu'elle fait un peu austère pour un enfant...

_ Ici c'est ma chambre chez tonton Harry, me dit-il en tournant sur lui-même les bras écartés. Ma chambre à la maison est mieux, mais tu la verra bientôt, s'excite-t-il d'un ton enjoué, presque en sautillant sur place.

Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié qu'il ne vivait pas ici mais... Chez nous. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour observer les murs. Ils sont blancs avec quelques fois des petits dessins accrochés. La plupart représente une famille, mais j'ai un pincement au cœur. Car la famille représentée est celle des Potter, et non la notre. Scorpius a dessiné Hermione et lui a côté des autres membres de la famille Potter.

_ Quand on sera à la maison tu les verra tous ! Et tu vas voir il y en a plein de nous !

Je me demande si quand il parle de nous je suis inclus, encore une fois.

_ Alors où est-il ce Pipo ? Demandais-je en regardant sur le lit et par terre autour de moi.

_ Il est là ! Dit-il en se jetant sur le lit. Je le met sous mon oreiller parce que tonton Harry m'a dit que des elfes pouvaient rentrer dans ma chambre et je veux pas qu'ils fassent de mal à mon Pipo ! Dit-il en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Il ressemble tellement à un petit garçon en cet instant, protégeant sa peluche de ses bras. Je me dirige alors vers lui, pose un genou à terre et fait ce que tout père fait avec ces enfants, je le prend dans mes bras et lui promet de le protéger.


End file.
